Presently there are a multitude of wood filler compositions in the market. These wood filler compositions can generally be classified into one of two categories. The first category comprises solvent-based wood filler compositions. The second category comprises water-based wood filler compositions.
Solvent-based wood filler compositions are not generally favored because they require the use of a solvent for clean-up. Further, solvent-based wood filler compositions may be flammable due to the solvent. The solvent may also cause excessive shrinkage of the wood filler composition as it dries. Oftentimes, solvent-based wood fillers are not as durable as one would desire.
Water-based wood filler compositions are generally susceptible to attack by water. Additionally, it is oftentimes difficult for a water-based wood filler composition to accept stain, thereby causing dissatisfaction with the product.